Feeling Human
by DreamHolder
Summary: Izaya hates Shizuo even though he sees him as someone with powerful potential. So what will he do when his enemy comes to him in need of some help? Please R&R


Human beings are so easy to predict, even with all their differences. No two snowflakes are the same, but they are all going to fall. Some idly find their way to the ground while the wind pushes others around. It gets so boring to watch sometimes. Even though my love for humans is a strong one, there are times when I crave something more. What about the snowflake that fights the wind and has the potential to make its way back up to the clouds?

Shizuo Heiwajima is that rebel snowflake and that is why he intrigues me.

"IIIzaaayaaa-kuuun!" His enraged voice fills this city, sending delighted shivers through my spine. I have come to the conclusion that even the strongest walls of the surrounding buildings are afraid of his voice, because they never dare let it echo to keep it around longer in his most powerful rage. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your stench out of Ikebukuro?"

"Ah~ Shizzy-chan~" I wave at him cheerfully so not to delight him with any sign of my fear. "Good evening! I was just about to pick up from sushi from Simon."

"I don't care what you're doing here," The veins in his neck seem to be sticking out less than normal for him when he is angry. Could he possibly be trying to hold back on me? "All I know is you've got three seconds to get out of here before I send you straight into the ground."

"My my Shizzy-chan," The corner of my lips curl. "Always so quick to cause trouble."

"You've got one second now!" He gnashes his teeth, breaking his lit cigarette in two. "And the name's Shizuo! Get it right for once!"

I hang my head and shake it slowly just to spite him. "Shizzy-chan Shizzy-chan Shizzy-chan," His pet name leaves my mouth with exasperation and a hint of teasing. "If you really wanted to join me for dinner so badly, all you had to do was ask."

It is obvious I have caught him off guard. Instead of throwing something at me the second I finished speaking, he only growled. "There is no way I would have a meal with a flea, unless it was with your dead body. Now get out of here before I get angry."

"Oh my my~" Laugher takes hold of me. "Are you trying to say you're not angry?" Suddenly the rational of this completely abnormal situation hit me and my demeanor becomes serious. "Or is there something you need from me?"

Stuffing his hands in his pockets to hide his fidgeting, it is clear that I am right. He needs information, and of course, with all information being in my possession he is forced to come to me when he needs it most. It must be something really important too, since even when he has come to me in the past he has always made certain to at lest throw a trashcan at me. Oh how I wonder what he could need~

"Don't get the wrong idea you piece of worthless shit." He grumbles as the vein in his forehead now pops up to say hello. "It just that you're unfortunately the only one I can come to for this."

"Well name calling is not going to get you anything from me." I shrug. "Besides, I'm not doing anything tonight unless you pay for my dinner and promise not to throw anything at me for the rest of the week."

"A week?" His tempter has always been so short and I can practically smell the gears grinding into a heap of smoke in his head. Whatever he needs cannot possibly be worth even a day without throwing something at me. Therefore, I will be off the hook from work in no time, and then I can go back to getting my sushi before heading home where I can enjoy the rest of my night in private.

Turning on my heels, I slowly begin to walk off to leave him brooding with the knowledge that I have won tonight. Silly boy, will he ever learn.

"Fine!" His answer comes to me as a huge surprise. I whip my head around but I try to keep the shock from showing on my face. "You've got a deal." He snarls. "Just as long as you give me what I need!"

"Well alright then." I smirk despite my brain now trying to solve this strange puzzle quickly. "It's a deal. Now come buy me sushi, I'm starving."

"You could starve to death for all I care." I hear him mutter under his growls as he follows behind me with his hands shoved deep into his pockets fiddling with the lent inside for some small grip on, what I can only assume myself is, reality right now. What can he possibly need this badly?

"Oh hello Izaya-kun." My big Russian buddy greets me at the front of my favorite sushi place. "And Shizuo is with you?" He looks surprised. "Please do not break anything in this fine sushi restaurant while you are here. I am just like you, trying to make a living. Picking up the pieces of Russian sushi would only make things more difficult than they need to be."

"No worries Simon." I walk passed him to enter the restaurant. "Shizzy-chan is just here to buy my dinner."

Of course, he wasn't going to let this suspicious act go so easily, he pulled me back by my arm and waited for Shizuo to walk in ahead. "что это действительно о Izaya? (translation: What's this really about, Izaya?)" He asks lowly in his native tongue. (forgive me if this not correct. I had to use google translator.)

"Я не совсем уверен, себя ... (translation: I'm not really sure myself...)" I answer with sharp honesty in my voice. "Это просто пришла внезапно. (translation: This just came up suddenly.)"

Even with all his concern and wonder, he releases me and allows me inside. "Enjoy Russia sushi!" He chants as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

"I ordered your usual." My arch nemesis grumbles as I walk in the door. "It shouldn't take long to prepare."

"You know my usual?" I give him a teasing smirk. "My my I had no idea you knew me so well."

"Shut up." His upper lip curls in disgust. "You come here so often, they just knew what you'd want. I could care less about what you like or not."

Before I could point out that by saying, 'I could care less' really seems to mean he does care more than he wants, my name is called and my delicious sushi is ready. "So shall we take this to the park?" I ask casually as we head out.

I can feel the heated frustration feel the air around us. "To be honest, I'd kind of like to take this somewhere a bit more private." His tone for a moment sounds like that of a worried teenager who is holding back a big secret. "We can go to my place, just so long as you don't go snooping through my stuff."

"Your place?" To be completely honest, I am extremely surprised by this offer. "Now I am convinced this is something important."

With a low growl, he leads the way to a place I have only ever snuck into a few times. It seemed strange now to have an invitation. What has gotten into him? Is this a trap? Maybe I should be on my guard more than I am. There could be anything waiting at his place just waiting there to kill me. Well just as long as he lets me eat my fatty tuna first, I'm game for anything he could possibly throw at me.

Once we arrive at his place, I am kind enough to at lest remove my shoes. I know where everything is in his apartment. I set my stuff on his coffee table before removing my jacket and setting down in the closest chair. He seems pretty mad about how relaxed I make myself, but he doesn't say anything to stop me. I open my meal and quickly begin to eat.

"So what is so important?" I ask in between bites. "Did Tom fire you and you want to blame me and murder me slowly?"

Standing by the couch across from me, his fists are clinched tight at his sides. "You seem to watch people a lot." He starts with his voice in a slight waver. "And you seem to understand them better than they understand themselves."

"Well of course." I shrug with a huge smile. "I just love humans~!"

"So then you must have me figured out then?" Although he was asking me for a yes or no, his question somewhat sounded like a strong statement. Now this could go a hundred different ways. "You'd be able to answer some questions I have."

"Questions you have?" I repeat with wonder. "You want answers about yourself? Isn't that something better left to your own personal thoughts?"

"I've had these questions since I was a small brat." He replied coldly. "I can never seem to find a single answer."

"Oh Shizzy-chan wants to talk about his childhood~!" I clap my hands together and let my smile beam. "This will be so cute~!" His eyebrow is now twitching with pint up rage. "Could you first should me pictures? I mean, Shinra has told me about what an unstrung child you were and that you were cute, but he never gave me details about your cuteness."

"It's not just about my childhood damn it!" The nerve a danced on just caused the coffee table and my poor sushi to go flying out the window. "It's about how I am today since childhood. I want to know why I am always so violent even when I hate it so much!"

"You mean to tell me that you have come to me for your physiological disorder?" My head cocks in utter confusion. "Why couldn't you just go to Shinra, the doctor, for this?"

"I did." His temper cools slowly. "But all he could think of was how to fix me." He grabbed the back of his head in awkwardness. "And the shock therapy he tried only made me crazy and destroyed the whole building."

"I wondered if you were behind that." I muttered in deep thought. "But Shinra was the stupid one for really thinking electrocution without fatality would help anything."

"Would you just listen to me and give me the answers I need?" His booming voice was hiding what I can only hope is begging. "I just want to understand why I am always so quick to temper and turn violent. You have no one idea what it's like for me, simply just looking at your face makes me want to tear you limb from limb and have you watch in your final seconds as I burry you in the dirt."

"I know what that's like." I sit back relaxed in the chair. "I feel that way when I see your face. I'm just not as loud about it as you are. Instead, I like to let my knife do most the talking." His eyes are like daggers aimed at all my vital regions. "So what exactly do you what from me? A few psychosomatic answers about your insanity? A cure? Or I'd be happy to kill you right now."

"I just want to be a normal human!" He says in his superhuman enraged voice. "I don't want to be this monster that everyone fears!"

"Shizzy-chan," I fold my hands on my knees and give him my most serious smile. "I love humans too much to every allow you to be one of them."

His veins bulged from his neck to his now burning red forehead. I could die at this moment, so I quickly slip my knife from my pocket and aim it directly at his chest. His teeth bear like a mad dog. "Just do what I paid you to do."

"Hmmm~" I look up the ceiling to think. "Well you only paid for my dinner and you threw that out the window… And you agreed not to throw anything at me for a week and you are pretty much broke that by throwing the coffee table…"

"I didn't throw the coffee table at you," He defended. "I threw it out the window."

"Okay okay, I'll grant you that." I smirk. "But no throwing punches at me is part of the agreement." I wink at his white knuckled fists "So I'd put those down if you still want even a little of my help."

It is hard for him to calm down once enraged. Nevertheless, in his desperation for my help he shoved his fists in his pockets to grab a cigarette. I love having this kind of control over him.

"Now… since this is a bigger job than I expected it would be," I pocket my knife and bring a pondering finger to my lower lip. "I think I will need a lot bigger payment than what was previously agreed upon."

"You mean a week of not getting your ass kicked isn't payment enough?" Shizuo's rage exploded from his mouth along with his cigarette smoke. "What more could a flea possibly need?"

"Exactly what you need." I let my eyes stare into his own. "To feel human."

"Tsk" He throws the butt of his cigarette on his apartment floor before stomping out the remaining burning embers with his toes. "You're human; you just don't like to admit it because you're a heartless one."

My mind begins racing with what I am trying to say and if it is really want to do. "Shizzy-chan~" I stand to my feet. "I want~" I grab the knife in my pocket just incase this doesn't go well. "you~" I advance closer to him. "to let me~" I get close enough to where he could either head butt me or kiss me if he leaned down an inch. "make you feel human."

His demeanor appeared a bit weaker now. "And how the fuck are you going to do that?" His dark eyes narrow into a confused yet beastly glare.

"Like this~" I balance on my tiptoes and plant a quick kiss right on his lips. My knife now in a death grip waiting for him to try to kill me. His hands find their way to my shoulders and I try not to shake from my internal fear. I pull back slowly, my eyes closed in anticipation for my much-disserved punch to the face.

"Izaya?" His voice is laced with confusion and wonder. However, I still do not dare open my eyes. "Damn it Izaya," Angry finally regains dominance in his vocal cords. "Look at me!" I quickly pop open one eye. His face is red. Could he be blushing? His face doesn't look like he is really angry… oh wow he is blushing~! "How is that going to make anyone feel human?" His blush is now a full red rage face yet again. Well, it was fun while it lasted. "Grrr You better not be playing games with me!"

"Now now Shizzy-Chan," I grin sweetly at him. "You didn't let me finish. You see, that kiss was only a small taste of what it is like to be human."

"What the fuck are you getting at?" He now snatches the front of my shirt and holds me dangerously close to his face while he snarls like he is about to snap. "You better not be trying to pull something queer over on me. I've been kissed plenty of times before, I didn't need them all ruined for me now thanks to you."

"Oh please~" I chuckle. "You've only kissed whores. There is no way they can possibly make you feel human with their dirty kisses."

"Whores or not," He does not deny my allegation which only makes me snicker. "Their mouths are still a thousand times cleaner than you."

"Haven't you ever wondered about it though," I place my hand over his fist holding my shirt and look deep into his eyes. "What it is like to finally have a true kiss? A real passionate kiss."

"And you really expect me to want such a kiss from a creep like you?" His eyebrows twitch in disgust. "Have I really hit you so many times that it has finally turned you into a bigger screwy idiot than you already were?"

I ignore his insults and try to drag him back into my plan. "Just think about it Shizzy-chan, when was the first and last time you ever felt the closest to human?" I let my eyes flash a few tiny sparkles in then to prove to him that I was really curious.

"Well…" His thinking face is always so cute. "As a kid, I used to be pretty normal. I mean, it was until I got my strength." His eyes occasionally shift from side to side. "But the last time… even with my strength would have to be…" Hold the phone! He is blushing again~! It is ever so slight but I can see it~ I see his little pink cheeks! "When I was with a girl."

"With a girl?" I snicker. "You mean, with~" Wink "a girl?" The blush getting bigger only proved it fully for me. "Oh wow! Big nasty Shizzy-chan has been intimate with a lady!"

"Would you shut the hell up for five seconds?" He was not tugging tighter at my shirt. "What the fuck type of person do you take me for?"

I shrug with my hands. "The type that I hate and the type that really needs to let go on my shirt before it stretches to where there will be no saving it." He pushes me back with less force than he could have, I only stumble bad a few steps. "Now Shizzy-chan, back to the matter at hand." I smooth out my shirt and make sure it is not completely ruined. "When you were with oh-what's-her-name and feeling human, you didn't break her in two did you?"

"I was feeling human!" A roar of irritation explodes out of him. "Could a human really break someone in two?"

"Okay okay~ I was just wondering." For my own safety. "Geez~"

"How is this going to help anything?" His arms cross. "Or are you just trying to get blackmail on me or something by asking all this dumb shit?"

I could use all this as blackmail, yes yes~ but to be honesty, I really am trying to help him. "What if I could make you feel human?" I trail my tongue across my upper lip slowly as I glide up to his face. "And even better than that?" I grab his face and pull him into a slow deep kiss that he surprisingly deepens it more.

His lips are strong, just like everything else. I can feel his fingers clinging to the back of my shirt and pull roughly at my hair. He best be glad I don't mind pain. His tongue finds its way down my throat and each time I can feel tears start to sting the corners of my eyes.

He pulls away after over two minutes and I am finally allowed a breath, though of course my breathing was not his concern. "On the bed." His gruff and now husky voice demands with a slight pant. "But I swear, if your little plan to make me feel human doesn't work with this, I'll kill you and leave your used and naked body out in the street for all of Ikebukuro to see."

"Well you're never going to feel human if you keep that attitude up during all of this." I warn, before making my way to his bedroom. Just his footsteps behind me and the rational thoughts of what I am about to do send shock ways down to my feet telling them to shake and turn back. Nevertheless, I can't just leave now. This is my one shot to finally be with my enemy when he is most vulnerable.

"Take off your own damn clothes." He grunts as he undoes his bow tie. "I want to get this over with."

"Awww~" I look at him with my bottom lip sticking out slightly in a pout with an obvious smirk. "And here I was really hoping you were exited to sleep with me." I remove my shirt quickly.

"Don't say it like we're lovers." He spat while taking off his vest. "I'm not going to sleep with you, I am going to fuck you and screw you over."

"Only evil humans do that Shizzy-chan!" I stomp my foot as if I were a six year old little girl. "You better be nice to me or both our time will have been wasted. I want you to feel like a sweet human. One of those humans who goes to bed with someone he cares the most about and shows them his love with his body."

"Yeah I know." He huffs as he unbuttons his shirt now. "It's just the thought of that person I'm showing any kind of love to, being you, makes me want to vomit."

"I bet I can at lest make you want me." I grin mischievously as I throw my pants and underwear at his feet. "Sit on the bed."

He didn't even remember to take off his own pants. I had him interested now, whether he will ever admit it or now. He sits on the bed with his feet on the floor, just where I want him. I kneel down in front of him and undo his belt, pant button and zipper quickly. I glance up to see him looking away and gripping the bedspread tightly.

"Just let me do all the work right now." My inner Kanra seems to enjoy this a whole lot. I pull at his boxers to see his, bigger than I was hoping for since it'll be inside me later, dick. I can feel him squirm slightly at the sudden exposure. I gulp back any ounce of dignity I once before taking his member in my hands and licking the tip. Now, Shizuo may be really loud when he is angry. But something tells me that he would make a sound during a simple blow. I can feel him start to grow hard in my hands as I rub and lick him lightly. It is painful for me that his is honestly trying to hold back his hard because I do not want to be here all night doing this. "Just give in." I glare up at him. "Or all stuff you fully in my mouth and force you to." And with that weird little threat, I feel him grow extremely hard and erect in my hands.

I do not want to stick it in my mouth, it is my number one enemy after all, but I know I have to or he will murder me for being a tease. So slowly, I take his tip in my mouth and let gravity slide my mouth down his shaft. He tenses and suddenly bucks down my throat. I am extremely thankful I do not have bad gag reflexes. I grab his hips by the belt loops and try to hold him down the best I can while still trying to pleasure him.

Finally, after what felt like a century, he comes in my mouth. The thought of having anything of him inside me for longer than this night is disgusting, so I try to let as much of his sperm seep out of my mouth and down his now softened erection. I know he will kill me about his pants getting dirty later but right now, he was trying to catch his breath.

"You're bleeding." I point out a large amount of blood pouring from his lip he had bit down on through the whole thing. He doesn't seem to mind. Instead, he looks at me for a long time before pulling me into his arms by my hair.

"You were right for once," His hot voice hits my ear. "I do want you know."

And with that, I am thrown onto my chest. I can feel him positioning himself behind me and my heart begins racing. I reach for my knife that I had left of the floor where I had just been kneeling but it was no use. He jerks my backside up and I let out a scared yelp.

"Sh-Shizz-zzy-chan…" I begin to tremble or the first time ever in his presence. "I'm not prepared. It's going to hurt."

"Good." He pants, sweat from his hair now dripping onto my back. "I want it to hurt you at first."

With that, he slams into me that giant newly restored erection. I scream so loud I am sure all of Ikebukuro can hear me. The pain is unbearable; my spin feels like it is ready to snap. I tear holes in his bed sheets with my fingernails.

"Do you give up Izaya?" I hear him laugh behind me. "Are you ready to call off this game and admit to lying about all of this?"

My mind is begging him to stop, that I do or say anything so long as he just pulls out and lets me go or at lest kills me quickly. "No…" I whimper against my own body and mind's pleas. "I want more." I cannot let him win.

He grabs me by my hair, but the pain is nothing compared to the rest. He leans down and pulls our lips together. I am taken by surprise. My mind begins to fear if he found my knife and is now about to stab me with it while my guard is off. But that is not the case at all. No, instead, he pulls out of my to my body's relief and flips me onto my back where he can kiss me fully and passionately as if I were something he secretly never wanted to let go of.

"You are a worthy enemy." He tells me with eyes full of lust. "I will now make you cum."

We hold each other through every thrust. My moans a gasps fill the room while he tries to silence his own in my chest. He is hitting the right spot every time. I finally feel my climax approaching. Digging my nails into his back until I could feel blood on my hands, we cum together and he screams my name for as long as his usually does. We lay breathless and excused there for the rest of the night.

In the morning, I sneak a few pictures of his adorable sleeping face with my camera phone and put on all my clothes the right way before quietly sneaking out. My ass is on fire and I can't really walk straight, but it was worth it. I made Shizzy-chan, the rebel snowflake, finally feel somewhat normal.

"IIIZAAAYAAA!"

If only it could last… Oh well, at lest it still brings me interest.

Gotta' run~!


End file.
